


Oh My Darling Clementine

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: Based on a lil thing I wrote on tumblr. Got some good angst that had even me crying as I wrote it.





	Oh My Darling Clementine

How…? How had they gotten here..? It was only a few weeks ago that he was playing their song, ‘Clementine’. Since they kissed. And now here they were, Louis standing over her menacingly as he clutched a bloody chairles.

“Louis…please…” Clementine whimpered, looking up at the boy she had grown to like. The natural joy crossing his face was replaced with a bitter anger. “You left me! After everything! After you blew on the strings, carved that heart, and kissed me!” He shouted. His words cut at her painfuly, she knew it was true. But she panicked! Violet was getting dragged away..!

“Louis, please!” She attempted to get through to him. He glared, raising chairles up ready to swing at her. Amber eyes widened frantically, as she panicked, trying to think of a way to get through to him.

Her memories of being with him flashed through her mind, and one in particular came to her. How they met….

With a heave, Louis swung, and Clem began singing, “Oh, my darling…oh, my darling…”. The boy’s body froze, looking at her in a mixture of shock and anguish. Her breath hitched seeing him tense, and she kept going. Gently pushing Chairles away from her face, “Oh, my darling, Clementine.”. Her voice was no where near as good as his. 

“You are lost and gone forever. Dreadful sorry….Clementine…” He sung out, shocking her. He looked at her wide eyed, before staring down at the bloodied weapon in his hand. His signature weapon fell from his hands, as he collapsed to his knees crying.

Clem was already by his side, hugging him tightly, “Light she was and like a fairy…and her shoes were number nine. Herring boxes without topses. Sandals were for Clementine…”. Clem held Louis tightly as he cried into her shoulder, and looked up giving a steely glare as Lilly approached them, looking disappointed.


End file.
